Field of Truth
by tetisheri
Summary: One shot. Modern day. a Field that meant everything to childhood friends will bring them back together once more. HeathcliffxCatherine kind of OOC.


AN: I had to do a short story for school a few months back using the Wuthering Heights characters. I chose to do a modern day outlook. I also think some of the characters are a little OOC so please be nice. Please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything

The Field of Truth

The thick clouds choked off any hope for sunshine that day. Cathy rubbed her arms trying unsuccessfully to fight the chill off. She was still pissed that her brother wouldn't buy her a car, so she was riding with Heathcliff for another year. The teen girl threw a glance at her stoic driver. She couldn't help the eternal sigh as she analyzed his features.

Heathcliff was handsome in every aspect, but a complete jerk. Broad shoulders, muscled from head to toe, straight nose and caramel skin that seemed to radiate perfection. His onyx eyes never betrayed a hint of emotion other than annoyance. He was at the moment staring at the road, his jaw flexed slightly. Another waft of cold air hit Cathy making her shiver.

"It's like an ice box in here!" she complained loudly turning up the

temperature. He grunted a reply and shifted gears going even faster down the streets of Grange town. At this speed they would be at school a half hour early. His '67 Shelby GT 500 never ceased to amaze her. It was a beautiful car.

Cathy flipped her Pale blonde hair and looked out the window as the trees zoomed by. Her hazelnut eyes were a perfect mix with her ivory skin. The blue and grey cheerleading outfit fit her body snuggly. She became a cheerleader in seventh grade and was now captain of the squad at Wuthering High. She was tall but dainty. She never hesitated to tell someone what was on her mind. That was why her and Heathcliff were such good friends when they were younger. They were so much alike it scared them.

They were ten when hid parents died in a plane crash. Her family took him in since they were very close to each other. Heathcliff changed drastically over the next few years and didn't stop till he had a reputation about being the bad boy in school. It was when he first stole something Cathy began to hang out with the Linton twins. They abruptly stopped making her bump into the window. I low throaty chuckle could be heard from behind her.

"Oh shut it Heathcliff!" she practically snarled and lurched out of the car. She gently closed the door having more respect for the car then her old friend. Cathy was about to leave to find her boyfriend Edger Linton when she remembered something. "Hey are we going to the grave today after school?" her voice automatically dropping.

"Where else do we go on this day." his gruff smooth voice answered. She looked up from the car to see him staring at her. In his eyes there was a flash of an emotion, but it was gone so quickly she couldn't decipher what it was. Cathy shrugged and walked away.

There was absolutely nothing to do at this school in the morning. Cathy walked aimlessly around saying hi to people who said it to her. She never noticed the fact that she was so popular. Everyone went up to her or just hung around in the background. Was this really who she had turned into? Slim but firm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey." a low voice whispered in her ear. Cathy turned around giggling, she lightly pecked Edger on the lips before pulling away. "I missed you this weekend. Why didn't you go to the beach with all of us?" his bright blue eyes shone with curiosity. She blushed slightly remembering what she had to do.

"I had to do community service for cussing out the teacher last week. I already told you that. I asked you to drive me, but you said you didn't have time so Heathcliff did it." she saw her boyfriend tense up at the mention of his rival. Edger was convinced Heathcliff was out to steal her. "Don't get that look on your face. I live with him."

Her parents died this summer. It was just Hindley her brother, Heathcliff, and her at the house. Hindley was ruthless and mean to both her and Heathcliff, but Cathy never complained since she wasn't made to go to a foster home. Which was great despite the fact Heathcliff grew even more stoic with their deaths.

"Exactly." Edger muttered, but his twin sister Isabella lightly tapped his shoulder and he calmed down. The bell rang signaling the end of their conversation. Cathy trudged to the English wing, but only got halfway there before having to run in the bathroom.

Hot tears rolled down in rivers down her now blotchy cheeks. Acting as if nothing was wrong was a pain. She wasn't weak, this shouldn't bother her, people died all the time. Yet the tears still flowed. Cathy sank to her knees on the cold tile floor her sobs echoing in the room, which caused her to cry harder. The metal door creaked signaling someone was entering, but she stayed on the floor.

Strong arms wrapped around her shuddering form. Cathy didn't even attempt to resist when she was picked up and carried away. Her arms wrapped around someone's neck that felt like the sun to her cold fingers. The rocking motion of his step lulled her tears to slowly stop. Finally the broken cheerleader looked up to see who had saved her. Surprisingly it was Heathcliff. He was looking forward his eyes burning with a fiery passion.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked her voice tiny from embarrassment.

"You are my friend." his voice tight with anger. She couldn't help but notice

that he really was handsome. After the first stony layers he was a true gentleman. Very rare for the twenty-first century. She didn't look away when they reached his car.

"Where are we going?" Cathy's perky attitude showed slightly. He put her on the ground gently. He gave her a crooked smile like he used to as a child.

"It will be fun." was his only answer as he walked to the other side and got in. "Take a chance for once Catherine. Be the little girl I remember as a child." Heathcliff's reference of her wild child side gave her the courage to prove him wrong.

"Hindley will be absolutely furious when he finds out." she said amazed as they sped out of the parking lot.

"Who cares what Hindley thinks. He has Frances to worry about." Heathcliff practically snarled. Automatically Cathy laid her hand on his arm as she always did with Edger. He glanced at her bewildered seeming to find her self she jerked her hand away. Blushing madly Cathy turned to the window. Her companion smirked and began driving faster.

They arrived at Heathcliff's destination a few minutes later. It was the field they used to play in as children. The hot summer days spent running through the tall grass made her feel nostalgic. Life was so simple back then. The only goal was to get away from her brother Hindley, now there was college to think about. Nothing could ever beat their childhood

"This place was heaven to us once." Cathy said sitting on the grass. Heathcliff leaned precariously against his car. "Do you not think so?"

"No this place was heaven." he whispered not into sharing emotion. His black eyes studied Cathy's face.

"Yes and you used to tackle me every time I took your hat." she giggled.

"But not before I stole your bow." he laughed darkly. "Yet you changed Catherine. You are not the girl I used to know."

"I changed? How about you, Heathcliff? We used to tell each other everything, but you stopped. We were to be married when we grew up as you used to put it. Look at us now. I am with Edger, you with whoever is convenient. We are two different people Heathcliff. Two very different people." Cathy looked away from him then.

The wind made the grass sway as waves in the ocean. The dreary sky matched her mood perfectly. The thick clouds rolled by slowly heavy with rain that had yet to fall. the birds were silent a sign of an oncoming storm. It was oddly comforting the silence and him. Despite their differences him and her were the same after you peeled back the surface layers. Both free spirits brought down by fates cruel plan for their lives. Happiness was always fleeting while sorrow lasted years.

"Edger is quite a catch you got." Heathcliff sneered ruining her tranquility.

"Why did you even take me here? Was it to ridicule me for being happy?" she demanded standing up. Cathy crossed her arms expecting an answer.

"I do not know exactly. I heard crying and thought it was you. I planned on

making fun of you for your weakness, but when I saw you lying there on the floor I needed to help you." Heathcliff pondered not meeting her eyes.

"You know I think Isabella likes you. I see her eyeing you all the time." Cathy smiled slightly.

"A hint of jealously I hear?" Heathcliff laughed as her face turned cherry red. "Well you do not need to worry I don't have eyes for her. Not to mention her dreadful brother."

"Edger is not dreadful Heathcliff. He is just a bit naïve." she worded carefully.

"Even you can not deny it. He is a dope." Heathcliff taunted.

"Ooh be quiet! Your just jealous he is liked more than you." Cathy pouted. Her old friend sobered up at that moment. The serious face setting in place once more.

"I am not jealous of that Catherine." he said meeting her gaze. His eyes for once were soft, and charming.

"Why must you call me Catherine? I sound like an old woman." she couldn't actually say what was running through her mind. He always made her so tongue twisted.

"Do you wish to know why I am jealous of Edger?" he took a step closer to her. She was grounded to the floor as he closed the small gap between them. He stopped only inches away.

"Yes." she whispered her eyes trained on his lips that were so close.

"You." he answered pushing his lips to hers.


End file.
